Hyperdimension Neptunia:Transferred With the Nation
by Doctor of the Forgotten
Summary: For some reason Crimson Heart and his Nation. relocates to Hyperdimension. Will our Goddesses accepts him and his people? what is the reason of them leaving GraphicDimension? whats is his secret?...Includes friendship, battles, Misunderstandings, and a bunch of stuffs. might as well developments in the future.
1. Prologue: Transferring

**Prologue**

3rdPerson POV

In a vast plain.….. filled with so many Craters and burned grass. The smell of the burned grass filled the air. Okay, this is not the good place to start with this story.

"Then get to the main story Pronto!" Yelled Neptune.

Hey! your not supposed to be here, this is a different dimension and your breaking its 4th wall. There isn't a 100 words here you know. Go back to Hyperdimension, NOW!.

"Okay, okay. Wow that author seems to be hot-headed"said Neptune

Who fault do you think its is..

…..

…..

...

Anyway, Going back to the plain, a clashing sound can be heard, two person a can be seen, a well-busted woman(same sa vert's) holding a scythe, and a guy with a large two-handed sword(I'll tell you what it is on the next chapters).

"it seem we've been fighting for days now" said the woman "when will you ever surrender"

"How about…Never" said the guy who's in the verge of his defeat

"Why do all CPUs never knew when to give up?"

"I do ask that myself"

By the time he answers the question, the bracelet(a metal-strip with a power button symbol at the center with circuit lines running on the bracelet, metallic black in color and the circuit line and symbol is bright red in color) in his right hand began to glow and blink. A Smile was form in his face saying its goodnews.

"looks like my job here is done" said the male CPU

" what are talking about I'm not even in my peak you know" the busted-woman said " or is it your surrendering?" " I never knew tha-"

Before she could finish her words the CPU immediately said " you do really think I will surrender, huh. " "Ever think why we're not near my Nation"

"Huh?" the woman saked with an annoyed and confused face. "!" Then it came to her "Tsk buying time huh" she said with a pissed voice " and hows that gonna help you?"

The male CPU smiled and said with confidence" You can have this Dimension, the the ruined nations of the other CPUs(deceased?)" "But ill be taking my nation and the survivors of the other nations and leave this place"

Then the woman asked " and how are you gonna do that?"

The man Smirk "Don't worry my Oracle, my sister and the other basillicom "staff" have already taken care of it" "And now im leaving"

"Bye" he said while reverting to his human form, waving at the woman and being engulf by a bright light and disappear from the scene.

Without even a chance to say anything, the woman show an annoyed and confused yet surprised face. Realizing she was played by the CPU.

After a few seconds it all came to her. "Tsk, to be outsmarted this easy. They really think this through"

"leaving the dimension, huh? Guess I will have to hunt you down" she said with smirk in her face "Even if you leave the "CHAOS" itself shall never leave you" " Until Next time CPU of LiteDs, Crimson Heart, or should I say Vidia"

 **-Break-**

At the nation of LiteDs, every house, every building has been closed as per request of their god Crimson Heart. It because this Is the day that the whole nation is leaving this dimension, by the way the name of this dimension is called GraphiDimension. Ill tell you the story of that dimension next time or in a different story.

At the large room(operating Perhaps) at the basillicom.

"Transfer ready in 10 minutes" said the "staff" "Share Energy at 90%"

"Thank you very much" Said the oracle of LiteDs "All we need is for Vidia to return"

"Telia, any idea where he is now?" asked the oracle

"...his supposed to be here by now" said Telia "…I've already send him the signal, maybe his in the Sharicite room." "…thats the coordinates of teleportation feature I made in his CC(the bracelet I named it Circuit Communicator or CC for Short)" "…he maybe here any minute now"

"Or maybe his slacking of again" Said by the "Staff" and finishing off with chuckle.

"You seriously think I'm slacking off at times serious as this?" said the voice at the door of the room "Cipher where's your Faith in me?" it was VIdia(Crimson Heart)

"Nope, just thinking what you might do in this situation" said said Cipher(the Staff)

"And That is Slacking?" Asked Vidia

"That's just one of the possibilities that you do." Cipher answered " there is also sleeping, checking the nation, playing games." "also there is….."

*Cough**Cough* suddenly both of them became stiff after hearing the voice of the oracle

"We're in the middle of the transfer here!" The Oracle Said "Cipher, The situation?"

"Sorry" both of them said to the Oracle. "Share Energy at 100%" Cipher Followed up "Transfer Ready in 2 minutes"

"Vidia, Telia, be ready, it might drain a bit more energy in both of you" said the Oracle to both the CPU and The Candidate

"Don't worry Records, Getting Drained is natural to me and Tel" Vidia said to his Oracle " By the way what is the name of the place we're transferring?"

"The dimensions name is Hyperdimension" Records answer "The place was quite a problem recently, but it has been already dealt with

"Okay, but are your they will not be hostile towards us?"

"Yes, I'm sure of that"

"Then thats good" said Vidia with a smile of relief in his face

" _better make an friendly action toward the CPUs over there, a peace treaty perhaps"_ Vidia Thought to hiimself _"_ _might as well as invite them immediately in my nation as soon as we get there"_

He felt a pinch in his side, it was her sister telia

"What is it tel?" "you look sad"

"...Nii"(Brother is some lauguage). said Telia "I'm Scared"

"Scared of what?" asked Vidia

"maybe they will not accept me as a candidate there"

"Don't worry they will accept you, they will accept me and every people in my nation, im sure of that" "and if not, im gonna do my worst"

"...Nii…"

"Telia, Don't worry about "that", you are the CPU candidate of LiteDs. Plus you are a genius when it comes to technology. You even made this CC for me." He said with confidence " maybe there is no candidate there as well cause you are the first candidate in this Dimension. But if not maybe you can be friends with them"

"...yeah. Thank You. Nii"

"hey you two!" the CPU and the Candidate looked at Cipher, as well as the Oracle

"Cipher the Situation" Records Asked

"Share Energy at 100%"

"All systems:Green"

"Ready for Transfer"

"Crimson Heart" Said Records, Vidia Looked at her " Your Commands"

Vidia was then engulf with light and turned in to Crimson heart( il tell you the description, later)

"our location Hyperdimension, Transferring the Whole nation to the location said" Crimson Heart said with a Calm voice " Transfer start"

"""TRANSFER START""" said Records, Telia and Cipher

Then the whole nation was engulf with a bright light indicating the transferring of the nation to another dimension.

Next chapter will be the introductions of the CPUs, so stay tuned


	2. Chapter 1 - Introduction

Hey Guy, Doc. here and before I start this Story, I change the name of the Nation Crimson Heart Rules. Because, upon realizing things LiteDs(liteDis) is the representation of N-DS which is the problem because Lowee's Twin represents DS. So I change the NAme of the Nation to " **LeySwitch** ". I will not say anything anymore about why. But remember the name of the Nation is the Key for "CHAOS"

Now! On to the STORY!

 **Chapter 1 : Introduction**

"Can someone tell me again where the hell are we going!" White Heart(blanc) Scream to the 3 goddesses while flying in the sky. There location You know where it is

"*sign* Blanc, calm down will you, your getting angry without a reason here" purple Heart said to Blanc, while giving out another Sigh

"Neptune, Blanc has the right to get angry, going to a nation just because of an invitation" Black Heart Said " which, may have been a trapped"

"and We're walking right into that trap!" White Heart Followed up

"Now, now girls, please clam down, I'm sure its not a trap or anything" Green heart while making the other clam down

It been a day since a new nation showed up in hyperdimension, whats more is that our goddesses' destination that nation. Some of them thinking its a trap to lure them, which is a problem but the other think its not. Well for some reasons they are still going to that place straight on.

"What's make you sure that, this is not a trap, vert?" Purple Heart asked

" I really don't know, but all I can say its instincts" Green Heart Replied

"Huh? How that supposed be instincts, vert?" Black heart ask her with a confused voice

"well, you know when we receive that letter, I know for sure that thats a formal letter, and what it says is quite sincere"

"Okay, I might be convince by what you just said there" Black heart said with a sweatdrop

"where just gonna visit the nation you know" Purple Heart said to them" it's not like where gonna stay for a day there, and if something happen, is whether we fight or run"

"and I wish we never go to that place just to fight." Green Heart said with a sigh

 **-Flashback-**

Few hour before the "transfer" I hyperdimension, everyplace is peace, Except for one place. You guess it.

Planeptune, the land of Purple progress, ruled by the goddess Purple Heart also know as the Neptune, simply the most laziest person in the all Hyperdimension.

"Hey!, how can you say that to the protagonist of the series? Your just the author here, you know"

"NEPTUNE! I TOLD YOU TO LISTEN HERE WHILE I'M TALKING!" by Histoire frustrated, angry, furious to a certain some one "how many times I have to tell you that you are the goddess of planeptune. You should be a great examples to your people, but NO! All you do slack-off and play games!

Yup that is Neptune Goddess and rule of planeptune. Lilac in hair color and the sides of her hair goes down below her neck. Wears I parka with a zipper with with a giant N and two usb Cord at both ends of her hoodie strap. Never forget the two D-pad clips on her head. Other description she likes Games/Video games, and Slacking-off(I'm Sure of that 100%), she LOVES pudding, she Despise, Yes Despise Eggplant so much(that she would rather choose be the Enemy/Villian of the next series, than eating an eggplant *I think* they should use eggplant as counter-measure on Neptune when the CPUs were corrupted by kurome). quite childish I may say, also she claims herself as the protagonist of the protagonist, full of Meta-dialogues. Also when in Goddesses for which is called Purple Heart, you may say she somewhat became a different person, she became more mature, in both attitude and physical appearance. Her hair became a pair of long-braided to the side.

"Histiore, I think it's too much?" Nepgear said

Nepgear is Neptune's Little/younger sister, though many thought she the eldest(as per the game said). She wears the typical sailor uniform is some school as well as a single D-pad Clip on the left side of her head. She a Mech geek and some of her bots,/inventions/machine is not to be used for same obvious reasons (*BOOM!*). She spoils Neptune like there is no tomorrow, ending to being scold by histoire. Nothing change much when she turns to her HDD than her sword to a Sword with a beam launcher.

"You too Nepgear!" Yelled Histoire " You should not spoil Neptune like that! You should convince her to work and not tolerate her!.

The Oracle of planeptune, Histoire the tome. An artificial Self(I wouldn't say lifeform kid of inappropriate for the tome). she more like a fairy/pixie sitting a book( her tome). Blonde-haired, and wears a somewhat secretary like uniform(don't really know what type of dress is that). she does mostly, I mean mostly of the paperworks in the basillicom. And more like Neptune and Nepgears Mother. Other Description for her "THREE".

About two hours later of lecture from histoire, and after the lecture, both the planeptune sister were forced out of the basillicom and was made to do some quest.

"Man, that was a very, very,very, very long… lecture from Histy, I'm glad were out of there" Neptune laughed with sweatdrops. "So, Nepgear , what quest should we get Let's go get the most easiest one, so I can go back to playing games"

"Onee-chan, that will only make histoire angry at us again" Nepgear reply to her sister

"She right Neptune, get yourself a decent quest" said a voice

Turning their heads to the voice, Neptune and Nepgear saw the other Goddesses and their Candidates

"Noire, Blanc, and Vert." Neptune said with a surprised voice

"Uni, Rom and Ram" Nepgear said

"What are you all doing here?" Neptune asked "are you here for me? Oh that so sweet of you" she said with a bit of blush on face

"D-don't get the wrong idea! We are not here you!" Noire exclaimed putting a more redder blush than Neptune's

"That is why you never had any friends, miss Lonely heart" Neptune teasingly said

"I'm not Lonely I have many friends!" Noire Exclaimed…again

"Onee-chan…" Uni said silently

"So why are you all here?" Nepgear Asked

"well, we can here just to visit and see what going on" Blanc calmly said

"we came here to play" Ram said to them

"uh-uh…" Rom followed up(sorry for this one)

"Well, since we know the situation how about we go build a party and get some Quest" Vert suggested "That way we go get some bonding moment plus we gain some shares too"

"it's like hitting two birds in one stone. I like that idea vert" Neptune said

"then let's go and pick up some quest" Vert excitingly said

While the whole gang goes to the guild to pick up some quests, I'm gonna go with the introductions. Its the name of the title so yeah

Lets start at Lastations CPU Black Heart also known a Noire. She's a workaholic, she puts work first than anything else. And because of that she don't have many friends( yes, she has friends exclude the CPUs, if you include the Hyperdevotion Noire game that is….). Anyway, she wears a fancy dress with a slight frilly skirt. Never forget the Tsundere's Signature twin-wail black hair, and yes she a TSUNDERE, without a doubt. When she turns to Black heart,her hair turns white and the twin tail change to a long hair that goes down to her waist. Her attitude somewhat change. The tsundere is still there but not too showing, she became more a "little" competitive with a tough attitude, she became sarcastic a bit. And never forget that smirk in her face. She does Cosplay.

Noire's little sister and The candidate of lastation, Uni is also a tsundere, also hardworking but not the same as noire, she wears a dress in black color, also just like noire she has twin-tails, that said(you know it) she's a tsundere. She a big fan of Guns from pistol upto a Sniper Rifle. She's pretty close to Nepgear. When turning to her HDD her hair turns white, the twin-tail is upgraded to drill-shaped twintails. As well as her gun, it becam much more bigger quitely Over size

Next is Lowee. Blanc, White heart in her Goddess form. she's an avid reader and amateur novel writer . She has a short brown hair, and wears white dress and a jacket. She also has a short temper, but still a loving to her two(twin) little sister. When she in her Goddess Form, she aggressive, and so much more Anger. Beware when her eyes turns Red, (that means your gonna die). Never ask about her breast and her size, that's all I'm gonna say.

The twins of Lowee, Rom and Ram. Their both playful and good and pulling Pranks. Rom being the Oldest yet a very shy type of girl, she speak only a couple of words, somewhat resembles blanc in appearance and wear a jacket light blue is the them color. Ram on the other hand has a lively personality and a mischievous. She mostly pull Rom in doing something, like pulling a prank or playing. Her hair is much more longer than Rom. And Resembles Blanc in Personality, same dress as Rom but in Theme of Pink. When they turn HDD, Rom hair turns light blue and Rams hair turns Pink.

And lastly, The Nation of Leanbox and their Goddess Green Heart. Vert is is a Hardcore Game, especially in the game called 4 Goddess Online. She a very fun of BL visual novel(which is the thing I most hate). Also she plays game like in a straight week I think. She has a light blonde hair and she wears a princess-like emerald green has a bigger asset than any other, even in their HDD form( except for yellow heart). She the only Goddess without a Candidate. When turning to her Goddess form, ithink her boobs become more bigger, and her hair goes from the long curled hair to a ponytail. She sometimes boast her assets, specially to someone without one.

Now then Going back to the Story

"and that the last of it, man its pretty easy to do quest when your with a group" said Neptune

'Wait what?'

"yeah, its pretty fast than I expect" said Noire "we should do this more often"

"I agree" Vert replied

"yeah we can go home early if we want" Blanc followed up

So apparently they got their quest anf finished it by the time I finished introducing them.

"well yeah, 5 paragraphs is long enough you know" Neptune said… To Me!

'Hey no 4th wall breaking, I have no budget for that.'

"wow, are you bankrupt?" neptune teasingly said "what king of author are you"

'well, sorry for that, its the last month of my vacation and I don't have anything to do other than this'

"wow, your on vacation, how lucky"

'if only I have money, dammit I really wanna buy those on sale neptunia games on Ste*m'

'someone, stop her before this can't be fix with duct tape, some scrap wood and nails'

"Neptune, stop doing Meta-dialogue" Noire said to Neptune

"Said who?" Neptune asked

"I dunno , its just like someone tells me to stop you"Noire replied

'Thanks'

"So since the quests is finished, what should we do?" Vert Asked

"Let's play games at Ours" Neptune happily said to every one "that way we continue our Bonding time"

Then suddenly, a very Bright light flashes to the Whole GamIndustri, about 5 seconds the Bright light fade

"Goodness is every one okay?" Nepgear suddenly asked

"Yeah, nothing really happen" Uni replied

"Rom, Ram are you okay!?" Blanc nervously said

"Rom and I are okay" Rom replied

"yes. Were okay" Rom followed up

"looks like something is Up" Vert said to the others

"And looks like, are enjoyment ends here" Purple Heart said after transforming "we should check what happening right now"

"I agree, We should return at our nation first and be in contact with each other" Black heart said

"I second to that opinion" Green heart seconded

"This should be not like fusing the dimension or something, I'm gonna pulvurize if someone tries to destroy my nation again, Dammit" White Heart said

"Blanc, your words" Green heart said

"well then, after returning to our nations, Contact lets Contact each other" Purple heart said to every one "Good luck, and Be careful Everyone"

Then every Goddesses and Candidates goes to their respective nations. Seeing if the bright light is a Good news or Bad new for them

 **-Break-**

After two hour, all of the Goddesses have returned to their respective nations, and begun to talk to each other.

"well any news, that you can share" Vert asked

"No problem here"

"No Problem here either"

"Same here"

"I have no problem here either" Vert said with a relieve but confuse voice " ii seems like we don't know what happening here. *sigh*"

"maybe, there no really problem and its just a bright light" Noire declaim

"Noire, You jinx it" Blanc said

"Everyone, I have Good news and a seemingly Bad News" Histoire said coming from the door of the room

"urgh.." Noire hatefully said

"huh? What seems to be the problem, Noire?" Histoire asked

"I-it's nothing" Noire Replied

"Noire, Jinx it" Neptune teasingly said "so Histoire, What is the News? Go with the good news First"

"okay, The good news is I found the location on where the bright light start, also the That Bright light seems to be harmless for us"

"and where is that location? Blanc Questioned Histoire

"North-west of Gamindusti" Histoire Replied

"And the Seemingly Bad News" Vert Asked

"after that Bright light happened, a nation appeared out of nowwhere, on where the Light started"

""""WHAT!"""" all of the Goddesses yelled

"Yes, and it seems that all the news I can give to you" histoire sadly said

"Don't be sad histoire, thanks to you everything aboutth that Bright light Has been Solve" Neptune said

"yes, none of us, we really didn't do anything here, yet you solve the problem" Noire said

"and that being said, Thank you for solving the mystery, Histoire"

"It's not a problem but, what are you planning to do with the nation that appeared" Histoire asked

" well that is the problem now"

All of a sudden sound came out there computer indicating of an Email send to each of the Goddess. The Sender is not known to any them and the title of the Email is "Apology and Invitation"

"uhmm, should we open this e-mail" neptune ask " cause I think, this will let us continue the continue the story"

"stop, the metas Neptune" Noire said to neptune " but you have a point there"

"then let's just open the goddamn mail!"

" I'm opening it"

"lets see. Lets see"" hummm, it look like this is from the CPU of the nation" " it says"

'Dear CPUs of the other nation, first of all, I'm sorry for the inconvenience I bought to you and you nations. Then again before I said anything, allow me to Introduce myself. I'm the CPU of Leyswitch, Crimson Heart and I've come here not as an enemy, I aim for friendship and peace. I really can't tell you the whole Story it this mail. Also I would like you to invite you to my nation. You may come anytime in my country'

-Crimson Heart

 **-Flashback End-**

The Goddess now saw the nation of Leyswitch, the nation is quite balance, their is a place were industries are designated and a large tree at the center industrial place. And the the northern border of the nation is filled with trees, that has this red lines(like a circuit) running across its body.

The Goddess are now near the basillicom,the basillicoms design is like mechanical-like tree but the trunks are cut and there are no leaves(I leave it to your imaginations) and a voice can be heard at the basillicom

"Looks like the CPUs are here" the voice said " and they really are all Goddess" "Well might as well Entertain them and welcome them with open arms" the person smirks and leave as if his getting ready"

"Who are you, and what is your purpose?" the Basillicom Guard questioned our Goddess

"We are the Goddesses of the other nation here" Vert said "and we've come here, in the invitation of your ruler Crimson Heart"

Before the Guard could speak a voice came inside the basillicom" I shall handle this"

Both the Guard and Our Goddess were surprised to what they saw. A Guy wearing a Butlers Uniform(Black). Black hair that is cleanly fixed in a formal style. And glasses.

"Who are You?" Neptune Asked

"The Butler of Lord Crimson Heart and Lady Crimson Sister, My name is Vid at your Service" the butler said with a gentle and Captivating smile

"O-Oh my" the only word Vert can say

"Wow! a real Butler!" Neptune surprisingly said

"Quite the fancy outfit" Noire said looking at his dress

"A butler, huh?" Blanc thought to herself

Then the guard asked him self 'when the our Basillicom has a Butler"

Hope You enjoy this Chapter, next chapter would be meeting our OC Characters. Stay tuned and that all for this time


	3. Chapter 2 - Reasons

**Hey guys, Doc here, Before anything else i want to thank you all for reading this story of mine. really never thaught someone will read it, so thank you very much. Also I'm sorry for some misspellings, Wrong Quotations, and Redundunt Words. The truth is Engling is my 2nd Language. But i will do my best to correct all of those mistakes.**

 **Now On to the story**

 **Chapter 2 : Reasons**

"Blended Tea for lady Vert"

"Milk Tea for Lady Blanc"(Sorry I don't know Blanc's Fave Drink. Tell me if you know)

"Black Coffe for Lady Noire"

"And Pudding for Lady Neptune" Vid the Butler said while distributing the Drinks and the pudding to the Goddesses

The Goddesses and the butler are at the balcony of the basillicom about 2 floors lower than the roof top. Neptune and the co. Are having a drink(and Eating pudding) while having some cupcake and pastries on the table.

"Wow, this butler really knows how to serve their Goddesses" Neptune happily said

"Yes, this Blended tea is one of the best Tea I've ever test" Vert

"Compliments to you, the Black Coffee at the right taste"

"Thank you very much for your Compliments my lady" Vid Thankfully said

"Hey, Vid is your name right?" Blanc Asked

"Yes mylady, Vid is my name" Vid answered

"i'm gonna go straight to the point" Blanc Said Seriously "Do you wanna Work as my personal Butler"

Surprising Everyone, Noire spurted coffee, Vert Spilled some tea on the table, Neptune got choked. The butler was also surprised and can only replied with a Cringe Smile.

"that's very unfair of you, Blanc!" Vert Blurted out "I'm the one who's gonna ask that! "

"Well, you know what they say, First come First Serve" Blanc Said to vert with a smirk

'does anyone know that I'm a butler here at the basillicom' Vid thought while sweatdropping

"You two know, that this guy works at this Basillicom, Right?" Neptune asked the two

'did she read my mind?'

"Neptune is right. The guys already working here" Noire followed-up neptune

Vert and Blanc then stop before any certain damage may occur in the basillicom. Both of them look at the butler and said "If you change your mind, thee job is open"

The butler only reply a smile, then sigh with relief 'wow, could this day be anymore worse'

Then suddenly, footsteps can be heard near the balcony's door, a woman in her late 20s, blond curly hair that goes down to her shoulder and wears sage dress with long sleeves salmon pink in color. A necklace-like choker with ruby gemstone in the middle. In her left hand is a book(more like a tome). The Oracle of LeySwitch, her name is Records. She is quite strict, she "You can do anything what you want, after you finish your work" type of person.

"Vidia, I was looking for you, I was gonna ask, about meeting the CPUs of ot…" before Records could finish she saw the Goddesses of other nation, at the balcony with a butler. The Goddess look at the door of the bacony and saw Records. Looking at the situation, she then look at the Butler with a fierce look like a lion looking at its prey.

"And here I thought your doing something about meeting the CPUs" record was getting angry "What's with this, you Wearing a Butler's Outfit!?" she said with a loud voice

"This feeling! it's like Histy getting Pisty." Neptune said

"Records this is not what you think it is" Vid apologetically said "I was just welcoming then at our most polite way"

Record sighed and said " Vidia, I know you want to welcome the CPU with the best way possible. But don't welcome then with a Butler's Outfit!"

 **-Break- (at the living room)**

" I apologize, to the recent commotion I brought into you" Vidia said(he is not wearing the butler's Outfit)

"It's Okay, it's not like we got involve in that commotion" Vert Replied

"Yeah, it's alright" Neptune said "But to think you almost Scouted by Vert and Blanc, you really are a great Butler though"

"Thank you very much"

After Vid or Vidia got scold by Records, Vidia immediately got out of the balcony and Dress properly and fix himslef. While Records Guide the CPUs to the living room.

"Then again, let me introduce myself properly" Vidia said " I'm Vidai also know a Crimson heart the CPU of this nation Leyswitch"

Vidia is at the same age as Vert Physically. Has black hair and a hairstyle same as Glenn Radars. The one he wears may resembles the outfits of Duelist(sieghart) from Grand Chase(Vidia dosen't have earrings) except the yellow(gold) linings are change to Ruby color, no belts, and belt like straps and at the left side of the top(polo I thnk) the logo of the nation(its like the Nintendo switch logo but the controller on the left is half smaller and the Controller is in a more fantasy-look design. I wish someone can draw this thing. Even I have a hard time imagining this). he has fingerless Gloves. Also when he is going out on a quest he always bring his hood that looks like the hood of Robin hood from fate grand order. He has a lively personality but not too much. He do his work in one go, then sometimes do what he wanted to do like playing with her little sister, going around his nation, or sleeping for an entire day(but not like plutia)

"Hello again" Neptune said "I'm Neptune the Protag of Protags"

'protag of protags?'*sweatdrops*

"the one with the twintails is Noire, and I think you already knew Vert and Blanc due to the "scouting" incident"

"it's Very nice to meet you"

"nice to meet you"

"Hi"

 _'_ _guess who' : )_

"it's nice to meet you all, too" VIdia happily said " and this is Records my Oracle"

"CPUs of other nation, it's nice to meet you" Records said the bowed "I'm sorry for being loud, at that time." "it's really embarrassing" she whispered

"No problem" Neptune replied

 **-break-**

After the introductions, the CPUs are now sitting at the living room. Vidia then start talking.

"So the names of Nations are really the same as the other nation from where I belong" Vidia said

"From where you belong?" Blanc asked " what does it mean, from where you belong?"

"Ah. Well you see Me and my nation are not really from this dimension" Vidia answerd

""""What!""""

"so your someone like me" Neptune said

"You're not from this Dimension as well as your nation?" Noire said

"i really thought you are from this dimension, but you kept yourself and your nation hidden" Vvert said

"Hey!" Blanc intimidately said "you're not here for invasion or destruction Right"

Vidia quickly replied while nodding"Yes!, I'm here due too situation of my dimension. I have to Transfer my whole nation and the chosen Dimension was this"

"And what is the problem of your Dimension" vert asked

Then silence came to Vidia, it's like someone is stopping him from telling them the story. Before a minute could pass, Vidia Steels himself.

"the truth is our Dimension is nearly at destruction."

Everyone was surprised on what he said. He then continued

" two years ago at our dimension, 4 people invaded our dimension and destroy every nation one by one. They have abilities and weapons that are strong against us CPUs, thus making us weak against them. When there were two nations left, we decided to relocate and transfer our nation to another Dimension far away. But the problem is only one nation can be relocated, we decided to make my nation the one who will be transferred because I'm thhe only one with a CPU candidate. So we decided to evacuate the people and survivor at my nation, set everything up for the relocation"

Vidia face then became like the one who lost a friend ou family. Tightening his Fist

"We were buying time to evacuate the people. Unfortunately the CPU of the other nation was killed, infront of my eyes" tears started to fall from Vidias eyes "The Last word she said was "Take care of the Rest for me. I….." he was about to continue but decides to stop at the middle of it.

The Goddesses feels the pressure and sadness of the story. They were about to stop Vidia from telling the story. But…

After hearing the whole story, no one can even say a word. Silence can be felt in the living room. Even Neptune can even say a Word(for now, that is). Sympathy, loneliness, sorrow,grieve, pain, can be felt around the room. It's like those feelings, those emotions are getting thick that it can be seen with a naked eye, like an abundant share crystals at ceratin forest in Zero Dimension. Then suddenly all those heavy feeling fade in almost an instant

"After that, we used everything we can to accelerate the process of transferring. When the Transfer is about to be ready for 4 days. I bought them time to finished it, buy bringing them to a farthest place. After that we are able to transfer at this dimension"

"And that's the Summary of the Story of Us Transferring to this Dimension" Vidia Concluded

"Wow, it almost feels like I was gonna get Crushed by Those emotions"Neptune said

"That is, one heck of a story I may say" Blanc Said

Vidia laugh and said"Story of my Life. What can I do"

"But, how did you manage, to Transfer your whole nation and it's People" Noire curiously asked

"yeah, I'm Curious about that too" Vert said

"Well, My little sister Made an One-time-Use-only Share-amplifier, and use the share energy and another type of energy we have to use as a medium for the transfer"

Then all of the Goddess were surprised each of them have a different question on the Male CPU.

"You have a Little Sister!?" Vert

"You made a One-Time-Use-Only Share amplifier!?" Noire

"You have another type of Energy!?" Blanc

"Can You answer all those questions!?" Neptune

Vidia almost fall from his sit, when all of them asked loudly. *Crash* he fell from his sit.

"Ouch" rubbing the back of his head, taking a sit then answered

"Yes, I have a little sister her name is Telia, I usually call her Tel." The share amplifier and the other type of energy is confidential, so I can't say give you a proper answer."

Noire and Blanc looked at Vidia with Intimidation. But Vidia gave them A Serious face.

"Okay, we understand the word Confidential, But can I ask a question?" Neptune Said

"all right"

"Where is your Little Sister Right now?"

"Well, I think she's going for a quest Right now" "Or doing something else"

"You let your sister go and get a quest ALONE!" Vert said

"Well, she said if there will be a difference with the terrain outside the nations as well as the monsters" Vidia Explained "I was going to join her, but you all came and visit" " But don't worry I've already told her that, I wont be come because of you visiting me"

"Is that so, We're sorry for ruining your schedule" Noire said

"No, It's Okay"

The Goddesses look at each other, and assumed that they are all thinking the same thing. Neptune Then stood up.

"Well, it's been fun meeting you, But I need to return to Planeptune and report to Histy on what happen here"

"I also need to go, there still work for me to do"

"I need to check if the twins are not doing something reckless"

"And I need to Go home And check all the backlogs"

"Is that so" VIdia somewhat understand what the Goddesses are trying to do " then How about we Continue this Tomorrow. Might as well Introduce you to My Sister."

"Good Idea, Then I shall Bring Nepgear With Me"

"Uni Might Come With me"

"Then I will also Bring The Twins"

All of the Goddesses replied and smiled at his Plan. Vidia Then notice that only Vert was the only one who didn't speak about their Sisters. But instead of asking he might just wait for tomorrow.

"Then, See you all Tomorrow" Vidia Speak as the Goddesses transforms and flies to the sky

"I'm Looking Forward to that" Purple Heart Said

"See, You" Black heart Replied

"Yeah, See you tomorrow" White Heart Replied

"I bid you farewell" Green Heart said

Now that the Goddesses are nowhere to be seen. Vidia immediately took his Hood and dashes out of the Basillicom.

"telia will be happy to hear that she's not the Only CPU Candidate in this Dimension"

 **Canndidate meets Candidates, What will happen? we shall see.**

 **Thank you guys again. Might as well as leave a review, for any reaction, suggestion.**

 **Stay tune and See you.**


	4. Chapter 3 - The Candidate of Leyswitch

**Hey guys, Doc here And I know what just happend and Im really sorry for the inconvinience. Also sorry for not posting this few week, i gotten really busy. also After a few new chapters i might write another story so stay tune**

 **Now On to Thw Story**

 **Chapter 3: The CPU Candidate of Leyswitch**

At the Basillicom of Leyswitch, the Living room is being Organize by three persons ,Records the Oracle of Leyswitch, VIdia(Crimson Heart), And Cipher(I'll tell you who she is upon her meeting the Goddesses). Preparing for the Visiting of the CPUs and the CPU Candidates.

"Vidia, Are you sure about the foods you prepared. It's not like you know what they like or dislike" Cipher asked "Or you Initial stalk them to know what they like or not."

"I'm not some kind of a stalker! Yesterday, When I ask them What They want to Drink, It's Seems like Neptune and the Others, have the same type of Drinks with the Goddesses in our Dimension . So assuming my theory were right, they also have the same liking of Food" Vidia Replied

"Is that so…" Cipher said "I thought going to another Dimension would Degrade yourself"

"LIKE HELL I WOULD!"

"ahahah"*sweatdrop*

"Cipher, I think it's Time for you to meet the CPUs" Records said "And Vidia, I think Telia is taking too long to prepare.

"then, I'll Be Going and wait for the Goddesses" Replied Cipher while leaving the Room

"then, I'll go and Check Telia" Vidia Replied then goes to her Sister's Room

Leaving Records alone in the living room, she looked around and smiled. She said to herself

"I wish it can this way for a bit longer. We really need to prepare for the upcoming battle, and I really wish that the Goddesses can help us." then she look to the sky seriously "Before CHAOS Returns"

 **-Break-**

"We're near to the Basillicom" Purple Heart said looking at Purple Sister "Nepgear are you all right"

"Yes, I'm kinda Nervous, meeting the god of this nation and the candidate" Purple Sister Replied

"Don't Worry its gonna be fine. Vidia is a Nice guy"

"Uni, Be nice to the CPU and the Candidate alright" Black Heart Said To Her Sister

"Don't Worry Onee-chan I'll do fine" Black Sister said

"You two, Don't make a Ruckus at the Place" White Heart said to the twins "and Be friends with Vidia's Sister"

The twins White Sister(Ram) and White Sister(Rom) Nodded to White Heart

"Anyway have you seen the CPU's Little Sister?" White Sister Rom asked

"No we haven't met her yet" White heart Replied

"She's not a Bad Person, Right" White Sister(Ram) asked

"I'm Sure she not a bad person"

Then, White Heart Suddenly looked at Green Heart for not even talking, even at their travel Vert seems to Silent.

"Hey Vert, You've been totally in Silence. What's the Matter" White Heart Asked

"It's Nothing, just imagining what kind of Little sister does Vidia have" Green Heart said

"Yeah, I've Been thinking about that too" Purple Heart said

"Well, we're gonna meet them anyway" Black Heart told them

…..But still Vert is thinking of something

"Vert don't try it, It might Only Hurt you"Purple Heart said

Descending to the basillicom, the Guard they met yesterday seems to be there. As well as a Girl at least 18 at age, her hair color is white long hair that goes down to her knees, She wears a shrine maiden like dress in white and red color and a rudy-like bell in her neck . That girl is Cipher. Though she looked like a Shrine Maiden, Her attitude is kinda Carefree when near her Friends and Family. But she pretty serious when it Comes to Work.

"Greetings, Goddesses and Candidates, I've Come to pick you up in Order of Lord Crimson Heart" Cipher said with a formal bow(that's her attitude when not near Vidia and the others) "I'm Cipher and I shall Guide you inside of the Basillicom"

 **-Break-**

Vidia went to her sister room to check if she is ready or needs help. By the time he is near the door he opens it. Looking at Telia she is already Ready, but she is feeling tense. The feeling of meeting the candidates and also knowing the difference between herself and the other candidates scares her.

"You really are scared to show yourself to then aren't you, Tel" Vidia said walking near her "Is it because of…." Vidia was immediately stop by the reply of Telia

"...Yes! I'm Scared because of this"

it's seems like she is frightened at what's gonna happen when she meet the Candidates. Vidia Only sigh and kneeling at her so that they can be of the same height. Vidia then speak

"Don't you worry about that. I promise I will do everything in my power for them to accept you. They recognize me as a CPU of this nation so I'm Sure they will also accept you. Also they never tried to hurt me or anything. They are all nice, and I know even the Candidates are the same too. Beside if they really don't want to accept us. They wouldn't come here on my invitation, right."

"...But"

"No Buts. Don't think that they will judge you because of simple things" Vidia Said to Telia looking at her with a serious face " Your getting out of Character because of anxiety. And you never have ANXIETY before, you were not like this when I introduce you to the public."

"...that is because I was just at the age of 2(includes physically) when you introduce me…"Telia Said "…Plus, you just introduced me by carrying me and showing me to the public.""…And the only thing I do is wave at them and say "Hi" while you carry me"

Vidia Remembering that makes him feel nostalgic, When Telia was born she was just a baby. Seeing Her grow, makes him proud.

"Telia, I'll say this Once again. Don't Worry about it. And Trust me, not matter what happen I'm always on your side" Vidia then Give a Wide smile

"...Nii…" Telia was surprised on what Vidia told her. She smiled back and said "…Uh-huh. I Understand"

Knowing that, her brother will do anything just to protect her, Telia now feels secured and ready to face a challenge in her life.

 **-Break-**

Going back, The Goddesses are now being guided by Cipher to the living room. Cipher who is new to the sight of the Goddesses are very curious about the her relationship to the CPU of Leyswitch, But no one Dares to ask….. Except for a certain someone who might plan to ask… the feeling of tension at the atmosphere was almost unbreakable resulting to an awkward situation that even Cipher can't even speak.

'Come on, think of something or someway to remove this awkwardness' Cipher thought to herself

Even the Goddesses wanted to speak of something but they can't. But suddenly Neptune asked

"Hey, Cipher can I ask you something?" looking at Cipher with a curious face

'There it is, the way to remove this awkwardness!' Cipher and the others thought to themselves. But the Goddesses are quite nervous of what Neptune gonna ask. Maybe her Relationship with Vidia, About Telia, But the question is how is she gonna ask that! Please ask her a question in the least awkward way.

"Yes, What it is" Cipher replied

Here it is the question of Neptune! Even the Goddesses and the author are sweatdropping on how this Gonna Turn out.

"What is your Relationship with Vidia"

'Going Straight to the POINT!' all them thought aswell as the Author '

Now the Whole place is more Awkward the ever…. But Cipher on the other hand, suddenly Blushed.

"Ehh!… relatioship with Vidia" Cipher said to them with a blushed on her face "It's Embarrasing to say"

'That makes us more Curious!'

They really wanted to know the answer but apparently the one in question, Cipher in red blushed face can't seem give an answer for them. Which made them more curious!

"Her ralationship with Vidia" a voice said. Looking in front of them was Records who was standing at the entrance of the living room. "Do you want to know"?

Asking them the Goddesses looked at Records and Quickly Nod. anting to get the answer they listen to what Records Going to say. But Cipher was trying to stop Records.

"Records, Please don't say it. It's Really Embarrassing" Trying to reason out so that Records will not spill the bean

Only to be Looked by Records with an Intimidating yet Lecturing Eyes

"This Feeling" Neptune suddenly Blurted out

"This Feels like" Nepgear also said

""Histy's LECTURING MODE!"" both of them said.

Records only look at them, then look at Cipher telling her "to Stop this Miko-like Attitude, and return to her Work". Cipher looked at the Goddesses.

"Ahh! I remember that I still ahve something to do at the Guild. I shall now Take my leave, Goodbye" Cipher then Bowed and run as fast as she could leaving the Goddesses and Records.

The Goddesses looking at the running Cipher made them curious about the Identity of Records, making Cipher obey her commands just like that and also having the Aura of Histoire. Looking at Records with a curious face they want to know…

Records only Sighed and answer the questions on their minds. "Cipher is the Guildmaster of the Guild here in Leyswitch"

The answer made them surprised on the occupation of Cipher. But that doesn't end the answer of Records.

"Her Great-Great Grandmother N-Sha and Vidia Founded The Guild here at Leyswitch 500 years ago. Which make her the Fifth Guild master, though being a Guild master for 3 years she needs to be more responsible"

Giving them the answer they needed (exccept for Records Identity), Records Move to the side of the door, letting them enter the living room. The living room was full of decorations for a welcoming party, with foods at the side of the room and a Bucket Size of pudding(yup it's for her). looking at the foods and the Bucket size Pudding. The Goddesses were surprised and Neptune drooled when she saw the giant pudding 'It's like a dream come true'.

Looking at the living room, they don't see Vidia or tthe Candidate of Leyswitch Telia.

"Records, can I ask Where is Vidia and Her sister?" Vert asked

"Vidia just went to get Telia. They should be here any moment" Records said "While waiting you can seat at the sofa and wait"

Suddenly…

"there is no need for them to wait" Vidia's voice came from the Other side of the room.

Vidia wears his usual outfit. She is with her sister Telia, She is near the age of Nepgear Physically. She has a Whitish-Silver long hair, Tied to the end and is place at the front of her shoulder. Her outfit is like the dress of Wolf dawn Bronya(from Honkai impact 3), with the bow having a Ruby Gem at the center. She also had a power-button like item that seems to be attached on her thigh. She also had a Yellow Bunny-like stuffed-toy(Emi)(search for Homu from Honkai Impact 3) though being a stuffed-toy it has an AI(artificial Intelligence) program to help or aid Telia in her everyday life, it can also fight by hardening the tip of its hand then PUNCH!(that can make a person fly for a few feet), other Specs wil be shown on the next Chapters. She is quite the honest-type of person, where she will speak if she doesn't want things, sometime she say it as if she is whispering. When going HDD she has a change in her personality.

'Note: I really like Bronya especially her Wolf Dawn form and seeing her made Telia alive. But Bronya and Telia are a Different Person with Different Story'

The Goddesses and Records are at the center of the room so they can see Vidia and her sister in Telia sitting on a Wheelchair that is being pushed by Her Big Brother. Which made the Goddesses and the Candidate surprised.

"Hello, Everyone its nice to meet you all" VIdia said " Allow me to Re-Introduce my self again"

"I'm Vidia also know as Crimson heart The CPU and ruler of this Nation." then placing his hand on Telia's shoulder Introducing he Sister "And this is My little sister"

"...My name is Telia, It nice to see you all" Telia spoke with nervousness in her voice

The reply that the others can give is Silence…. quite a long silence. No once can speak because of what they saw. Question on their mind came but the can ask it directly.

'Why is Telia was sitting in a wheelchair?'

'Can she walk?'

'What in the World happen to her'

The Silence only make Telia more Nervous and Scared. Scared of what will they say to her. Scared of being mocked. Scared of what will happen. But all of sudden she felt a hand at her shoulder, It was Vidia's hand. Then almost all of her Nervousness fade away.

But a minute pass no one tries to speak…. Except for Ram…. Yup the Kid became Curious I tell you. It might be her First time seeing a person,NO!, A Candidate in a wheelchair.

"Hey. Why are you sitting on that wheelchair" Ram ask

"Ram! That quite a Rude question!" Blanc immediately said

"Yes. Rom that's Quite Rude"

Quickly apologizing to Vidia and Telia. Blanc bowed and ask for forgiveness due to Ram's Rudeness.

"I'm very sorry for what Ram said" Blanc said the faced Ram "Ram,you better apologize"

Ram quickly know that she made a mistake and immediately do what her Big sister wants her to do.

"S-sorry" Ram apologetically said

"...No it's fine" Telia replied "It's not really a problem being in a wheelchair, so it's okay to ask questions"

"Then can you tell me the reason" Ram asked

"R-Ram!"

"I'm curious too" Rom also said quietly

"*Chuckle* I'm Sure everyone is curious, Right?" Vidia said

Everybody nods to what he said

"I tell you after we have eaten, okay. Or are you telling me to let the food get cold and go to waste"

All of them look at Vidia like those have seen a Cliffhanger. But all of them also seems to be interested in the food the is served in front of them. Then again, Vidia Welcome them and let them have there fills. Each one of them pick the food that they want, Neptune on the other hand immediately grab the Bucket-size Pudding. There different kind of food, in different size and shapes and even in flavor. And none of them knows that the one who made it was the Nations CPU.

 **-Break-**

After they all finished eating. The Goddesses as well as Vidia gather in a table on the side of the living room, While the Candidates and Telia are playing Games made by Leyswitch,(I'm still thinking). Vidia is already telling the others about Telia's Story.

"So Telia here, Can't already walk ever since she was Born?" Vert asked

"Yeah. When she became two, we started thinking why couldn't she walk on her own. We first thought that she was just slow to learn, but so me and Records put on a full attention on Telia so that she could learn how to walk, but She can't" Vidia said, then looked at her Little sister

"I was so depressed on why can't she walk, but after 3 days of analyzing Telia, Record Finally Identified the reason on why can't she walk"

"And That is?" Blanc Asked

"The Problem is not her Body, But the Shares that is running through her." Vidia said

"Why is share a problem? she should be able to walk due to the share that you have Right. Its not like you have a loss in shares when she was born. And Candidates will not be born If there is a lack in shares" Noire said

"Yes that is Right, Records told me that If you don't have enough share Candidate won't be born, then for a CPU who doesn't have enough shares, its hard to even walk, that is if you have almost zero share"

"Right, so the Problem is?" Neptune asked

"She can't walk because" Vidia Then took a Deep Breath "Share can't pass through her lower body, Which make her unable to walk"

"So, it's like something is blocking the share to pass all over her lower body" Noire said

Vidia nodded "Yes, Blockage in her lower body is Permanent as Records said"

"So that's is why she is on a Wheelchair!" Vert Exclaimed

"Yes"

"But I have one question" Blanc said, Vidia then face Blanc and listen

"Yesterday, You said that she is Going Outside of the Border of your nation Right?""Then How did she get here?"

All of the Goddesses looked at Vidia for an Answer "Oh That" then looks at the Candidates, Specially at Telia

 **-On the Candidates side (same time with the Conversation of the CPUs)-**

The candidate are playing an Role-playing game Made by Leyswitch named "Dogoo's Nest". Where Nepgear is a Swordwoman, Uni is a Gunner, Rom is a Cleric, Ram is a Ninja, and Telia Tamer(of Rabbits walking in two feet(search for HOMU Honkai Impact 3)). There mission is to Defeat one of the Boss of the Game which is a Dragoo(A Giant Dogoo with a Dragon like face little wings on its back, a tail and it's body has a from of dragon scales. Rom is on the Back to support and heal the Others, Telia uses her Rabbits as decoys, Ram is hitting the Dragoo with Ninjustu on its back so that she won't get hit while Uni is Sniping the Boss on the Sides. When the Dragoo "falls on it's knees"(it's not like it has knees), Nepgear then uses a Dogoo slaying Skill(that only her Character has) for the Last hit.

"Dogoo Slaying arts: Dra~goo~n Slayer!" Nepgear's Character said then Raises her sword, which became a a large Sword about meters, that is Glowing very Brightly. She then Slashes the Boss Defeating it. After that a "Stage Complete" Showed up. All of then, Drop their Game Controller and take a rest.

"Wow! That games was Fun" Ram said "We should play it again next time"

"Uh-huh" Ram replied

"Yeah, I didn't Imagine to play a game where you can play more than four players" Nepgear said

"Yeah it so fun" Uni Followed up

"...That's Leyswitch for you" Telia said to them "…Nii said, that it's good to play game where all of you can play and not just wait for your turn, when you at home or outside"

"...Plus Leyswitch game, can be Portable or connected to any TV"

"Wow, so many Features your gaming console has" Uni told her "But Lastation Will never lose When it comes to Features and Games"

"Planeptune also!" Nepgear batted out

"Lowee too!" "Uh-huh"

The Candidates could only laugh at their conversation. Telia on the other hand, has already loosen out, at first she seems scared due to her Disability, But after Eating, Talking, and Playing game with the Other Candidates, she finally let herself out of her own cage.

But then again, Ram simply ask the question, but in a Different way. It seems Her Curiosity Never wants to leave her alone.

"Hey, Telia" Ram said "Can You walk?"

That question seems to alert the candidates. Questioning someone who can't walk like that is seems VERY RUDE right.

"Oh no, Ram, you should never Asked that question" Nepgear said

"Ram, I Think that is Beyond the line" Uni said

"Ram, That Rude" Rom said

"...No, It's okay" Telia told them "…it's not like I can't Really walk"

"But your always sitting on that wheelchair how can you walk" Uni asked

"...Oh that "

 **-Current time-**

Vidia then looked at the candidates but concentrating on Telia. The other Goddesses also looked at where Vidia is looking. Where they can here about The Candidates Conversation. By the time Telia Speaks they are the CPUs including the Candidates are looking at Telia.

"...Oh that" Telia said then Press Power-Button at her thigh, then Circuit line runs from the Button down to her feet creating a exoskeleton-pattern, then material began to form Creating an Exoskeleton for Telia's Legs and Feet(just search for Bronya's Yamabuki armor then see the Exoskeleton on her leg part but in Black color with Silver and red linings).

Telia then stood up, holding her rabbit(Emi) on her left hand and looking at her wrist she also had CC that is hidden in her sleeves. The Goddesses and the Candidates were Surprised because of what Telia Just Did. Seeing a Girl who can't even walk to stand up, jump a little bit from her place, with a help of something that just showed up. The Candidates are sitting near to Telia, While Vidia and The Goddesses are walking towards them. The first one to talk was Vidia explaining what solution they came up with.

"After we learn that Telia, can't walk on her own, I Gathered all Medical Experts from all nation to find a solution for Telia to able to walk even if share doesn't pass through her lower body. And the solution we got is to Create an Exoskeleton for her"

Everyone looked at Telia and saw that all that Vidia tell them was True. But Telia Speak more like Complain.

"...And that Exoskeleton was all over my lower body, also its heavy and very hot when wearing it"

"Well that's the first time making it so what can I say" Vidia said then laugh awkwardly

Out of all the Goddesses, Only Nepgear speak. Specially Because of her Curiosity about Telia's Exoskeleton

"So the one your wearing now is made by whom?" She asked

"...This one, I made it Myself" Telia Replied "I call this "Nano Exos Artificial" NEA for short"

Nepgear's Eye Began to Sparkle/Shine due to some technology she heard.

"What type of technology did you use? How it is made? What it's is made of? Can I have a Blueprint of it? Do you have a Spare where I can Tinker With?"

"Nepgear! Stop it,Stop it,Stop iiiiiiit!" Neptune Immediately stop Nepgear's Questioning "Your Asking Too much For Telia To handle"

"Even other people its too much" Noire said

"Yeah, If Neptune Didn't Stop her, Nepgear might ask more than ten questions" Uni said

"I'm not Sure about that" Vidia said with a chuckle

After a couple of seconds Telia then answer Nepgear's Questions

"I use Nanotechnology to make NEA so that it can be Wear easily, less in space, and not heavy or hot in the body of the wearer. To make the Nanomachines, I develop machine to make the nanites according to its function or purposes. The NEA I'm wearing is made from Material is called Dimensium and is said to be the Strongest Material Even in other Dimensions, Except for the CPUs Waepon of course. As for the Blueprint I can give it to you but NEA is still not yet fully developed. I have a prototype that is made from 'Rare Metal Plate', and yes you may tinker it if you want"

"Really!" Nepgear

"Well this is really gonna be a long day" Vidia

"It certainly is" Blanc said

Vidia looked at Blanc and give a Smile at her and Blanc also replied him with a smile. Blanc then looked at the other who are now talking with one another, The Candidates are talking about making something(wish it is not something dangerous) following by the CPU asking if the Technology is already Released in Public(which is not) and Neptune grabbing another Pudding.

'All of the Goddesses are really Identical with the Goddesses in my Dimension. Though they don't have the long names the CPUs in my dimension have. But I'm Glad they Accept us even if we are not from here.' Vidia thought to himself while looking on what the others are doing.

'I swear I will protect this Dimension, and never let that thing happen again. I will definitely stop them if they come here, I will never let CHAOS return, even if it cost me my life.'

He then looked at Blanc

'Even if it not you, I will protect her. Cause you are the same, and I know it. You are the very first person to accept me. So even just this time. Let me protect your Counter part.'

 **'Blancella Weiss Lowee'**

* * *

 **Did you like this Cliffhanger, if not then sorry. Also next chapter will see how The CPU and Candidate of Leyswitch Fight, as well as there HDD form so Stay tuned.**

 **also Leave a review so that i know what to improve in my writing also in my story.**


End file.
